Fen'Harel ma Ghilana
by KiritaFaye
Summary: The untold story of Fen'Harel and the Elven Inquisitor Lavellan finding love in a war that threatened to tear everything they knew apart. (Previous spacing error has been fixed sorry for the inconvenience and this is going to become rated M at some point right now it is an innocent little story)
1. Chapter 1

He watched her from the gates of Haven, every morning was the same routine for her she would practice her magic on the training dummies but of course her magic tore them to shreds. He enjoyed watching her hone her magic her indomitable focus drew him away from his dreams and the way she moved when she cast her spells was like watching her dance elegant and graceful. _It is strange_ he thought to himself _nothing has been able to pry my mind from the Fade yet she captivates me and I can't seem to look away_. It was then she looked over at him finally noticing he had been watching her. She calmly walked over to him only to ask " _Any pointers? You seem to know a lot about magic is there anything you can teach me to become a better mage?_ "

He was shocked she was asking him for magic lessons. " _Perhaps but you must know, I prefer knowledge to fancy magic such as throwing fireballs or casting lightning._ " She looked at him then pressed her lips together in thought, he noticed her clench her left hand in a fist then relax it. " _Well knowledge can help you become a better mage, you have shown me that by saving my life not once but twice._ " She hesitated for a moment " _I never did thank you did I._ " " _No thanks is necessary Lavellan._ " " _Still Thank you Solas, I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you._ " He hesitated her thanks completely genuine and it surprised him. He was so used to being feared that her compassion had been lost to him. " _Come let us find a place where we can discuss any curiosities you may have._ "

He led her to the building he was calling home with-in Haven it was small, but large enough they could be comfortable while they spoke. " _Have you thought of anything you would like to start with?_ " She was looking at the tomes lining the shelves of his bookcase. " _What do you study Solas?_ " " _I study the deepest parts of the Fade, it is not the most common field of study but I enjoy learning of ancient battles, history long lost to the hands of time._ " She turned around and looked at him her eyes lit up with unspoken questions. " _What battles have you seen? Where have you traveled? Where in the Fade do you learn all this stuff? Wha..._ " She stopped talking as he broke into laughter a loud hardy laugh he hadn't thought himself capable of, but her curiosity intrigued him. " _Slow down Lavellan, we have time._ " She turned away from him the tips of her long ears reddening he had embarrassed her or perhaps she had embarrassed herself, either way he found himself smiling, she was unlike anyone he had ever met. " _I have seen the battle of Ostagar, I saw the Hero of Ferelden light the beacon, I saw Loghain's betrayal of King Cailan and the Grey Wardens. I have traveled many places for my findings in the Fade will cease unless I explore the world around me. I learn them from Spirits and playful wisps I meet while sleeping in ancient ruins._

She spun around so fast when he said he slept in ancient ruins it caught him by surprise " _You sleep in ancient ruins?! Isn't that dangerous?_ " " _I place protective wards, and if you leave food out for the giant spiders they are content to live and let live as it were._ " She looked at him in disbelief. " _Solas you have to be the craziest man I have ever met._ " It was his turn to look at her in disbelief. " _I don't know if I am to take that as a compliment or an insult._ " She then quickly covered her mouth then lowered her hands to reply " _I didn't mean it as an insult, I'm so sorry Solas._ " The smile returned to his face and he laughed again softer then before " _No harm done my curious Herald._ " She looked down her face and ears becoming red. He walked over to the bookcase looking for a specific book, the journal he kept of his trips to the Fade. " _How about this, I'll read to you we will start with this book and if you still would like to learn more, I will continue to read to you until your curiosity is sated._ " She didn't look up but she looked at him through her lashes and quietly said " _I would like that._ " They both took seats by the fireplace as he began to read the first page.


	2. Chapter 2

She came over everyday to his amusement, he was enjoying the time they spent together. He enjoyed how her eyes lit up while he was reading, how she bit her lip when his stories became filled with suspense, and even when her eyes welled when she was about to cry tear of sadness and sometimes joy. " _Lavellan._ " She looked up at him from the book she had been reading " _Yes Solas? What is it?_ " The way she looked at him gave him a moments pause, he couldn't get over the way she looked at him, her eyes always bright, always soft, and the gentle smile he would secretly glance at her to see while she was reading. " _Why don't we take a break from this stuffy abode and take a stroll around Haven._ " " _A walk sounds like a great idea._ " She marked her page and set the book down on the table before getting up, he opened the door and waited for her to exit before he did, then closed the door behind him.

They walked outside the gates of Haven and to the frozen lake a short ways. " _Have you ever danced on ice before Lavellan?_ " She glanced at him curiously " _You can dance on ice? Without falling?_ " A soft chuckle escaped his lips without a word he stepped onto the ice and gracefully glided across its surface. She stood at the edge of the lake watching him awestruck, he glided over to her and stopped himself in-front of her " _Give me your hand._ " He held out his hand to her and she timidly reached hers out to take his. He held her hand tightly and helped her slowly onto the ice, she stumbled unable to keep her balance on the ice, he pulled her into him to keep her upright " _I have you don't worry I wont let you fall._ " Her face and ears became bright red at his words, she then looked down to hide her embarrassment. " _Just focus on my hand I will guide you._ " She nodded her head, he then took a step back and slowly started gliding them across the ice. She was still hesitant but gradually started following his lead.

Soon they were gliding around the lake with no hesitation, he never did let go of her hand nor she his, but their laughter could be heard by the soldiers training nearby. A few even went over wondering what was going on only to see them, making every uncertain moment they had a happy one. It was then she tripped and they both fell into the snowbank with her on-top of him laughing harder then they had been. Before he opened his eyes she grabbed a handful of snow and dropped it in his face, his eyes opened so fast and wide she fell into the snow from laughter " _You are SNOWlas!_ " She then took a snowball to the face as he said " _And you are SNOWvellan._ " They both stayed in the snowbank laughing till the sun began to set.

They walked back to his home smiling the whole way. " _Solas that was the most fun I have ever had._ " " _I am please to hear so, but you should come near the fire you may catch cold with those wet clothes._ " He handed her a blanket as she approached the fire and she threw it around her shoulders. " _It's so warm in here it's very relaxing._ " She sat on the floor in-front of the fire watching the flames, he looked at her after grabbing another blanket and took a moment to just study her, she turned around to look at him and smiled patting the floor next to her. " _Have a seat you will warm up faster._ " He did taking the spot beside her she had been patting " _Can we do this again Solas?_ " He looked at her and smiled " _Whenever you want._ " She turned to face him and smiled back " _Thank you Solas, today was really great._ " He took the book she had been reading earlier off the table behind him and began reading where she had marked, she fell asleep shortly after to the sound of his voice with her head on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Putting the book down on the floor he looked at her resting on his shoulder, he was not expecting her to fall asleep so quickly. She looked so at peace he did not want to disturb her, but he couldn't leave her the way she was. Securing the blanket around her, he put one arm behind her shoulders and one behind her knees and carefully picked her up. He laid her down on his bed, tucked her in, and blew out the lamp on the bedside table. He walked back to the fireplace, picked up the book he had put on the floor, and placed it back on the table, then grabbed his blanket off the floor, and sat in his chair with the blanket on top of him. It wouldn't be a comfortable sleep but he needed to rest all the same. As he drifted to sleep he thought he heard her calling his name.

Morning came much to quickly, and the banging at the door was helping no one. He got out of his chair before she woke up from the racket. Opening the door he found the Seeker was standing there looking none too thrilled. " _Solas I wouldn't be here unless it was urgent, Lavellan never came back to the Chantry last night and..._ " " _Cassandra please, she is here, but she is..._ " " _She is here!? And you didn't bother to tell anyone!?_ " The sudden thud coming from behind him gave no question she was awake now. " _Fenedhis! That hurt._ " Cassandra stormed into the house quickly finding her " _You what is the meaning of this._ " " _Meaning of what Cassandra?_ " she replied rubbing her head as a small trail of blood was falling down her forehead, looking around she realized why Cassandra was so mad. " _This is... not the Chantry._ " Thinking back to the previous night her face became red as realization hit her. " _You're damn right this isn't the Chantry. Explain yourself, why are you here?_ " " _I... I'm here because..._ " " _I was teaching her magic._ "

His response was so unexpected it caught both of them off guard and they just stared at him for a moment. " _She asked me to teach her and I accepted, our lesson went on longer then expected so I offered to have her stay here._ " Cassandra glared at him before turning her gaze back " _Is this true?_ " She looked down unable to look Cassandra in the eye " _Y..yes, it is true._ " Cassandra glared at both of them " _Ok don't, and I mean don't let this happen again without anyone's knowledge._ " Cassandra stormed back out after that comment and he closed the door behind her. " _Why did you lie?_ " He looked over at her, she was still seated on the floor looking down. " _Because you had done nothing wrong, and unless I am wrong she is not your mother._ " She began giggling at that.

He walked over to her and knelt down in-front of her taking her chin between his fingers and lifting her face up. Pushing back her hair with his other hand he examined her wound from the bedside table, it wasn't large but it did need tending to. He opened the drawer and pulled out some bandages and medicinal ointment to treat her wound. " _Does it hurt?_ " She was looking at him eyes wide and cheeks red " _A... a little._ " He rubbed a small amount of ointment on her wound then placed a bandage on-top of it. " _There that should help it heal faster._ " " _Thank you, Solas._ " " _No need accidents happen._ " He released his grip on her chin and as his hand came down he held it out to her, she took it and he pulled her up so that they were no longer on the floor. " _I seem to have to thank you a lot Solas. You are always helping me in some way or another._ " He chuckled " _Well perhaps one day you will be the one helping me._ " She smiled at him " _Maybe._ " " _Would you like me to escort you to the Chantry so Cassandra doesn't come hunting for you again?_ " " _Well, well who knew you were such a gentlemen_ " She giggled " _I would like that._ " He smiled " _Then let us be off._ "


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was brisk as they walked toward the Chantry. " _Hey Solas._ " " _Yes?_ " " _How much do you want to bet Chancellor Roderick_ _is causing trouble again?_ " " _Why place bets you can already hear his rant._ " he chuckled. She smiled but it quickly faded. " _He really wants to see me dead even though I'm innocent._ " He stopped as she turned around his face became hard the relaxed demeanor he previously had gone. " _If he attempts it I will personally see to his failure._ " Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened lost for words she asked " _Will you come with me to the strategy meeting?_ " " _I would, but I'm afraid Cassandra would not let me step foot past those doors but I can wait for you to adjourn._ " " _I'll fill you in after then._ " She waved to him walking the rest of the way herself, he watched her till she went through the doors the Chancellor's voice becoming louder as the door opened whatever he was ranting about now he was making sure everyone in Haven could hear it. The sooner the Breach was taken care of the better then the Chancellor would leave and they would once again have peace. Until then though the constant rants were unavoidable.

He waited for her as he said he would, collecting elfroot nearby, he would turn it into an ointment later who knew how much he would need with the upcoming dangers that they would face. It wasn't even fifteen minutes after he picked the last elfroot that she came out of the Chantry. She looked stressed but he knew she would tell him. She spotted him quickly and walked toward him, as she came near she grabbed his hand quickly leading him back to his home. She didn't say a word till the door was closed. " _Mother Giselle wants me to appeal to the Chantry in Val Roux for aid, Chancellor Roderick still believes I should be executed, Cassandra and Cullen want to ask the Templars for help Leliana and Josephine want to ask the Mages, Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick are about to kill each other because of me, AND they want us to help the refugees while stopping the Templar Mage fighting in the Hinterlands._ "

She sunk down to the floor her legs seeming to be unable to hold her up. " _I don't know what to do! No one can agree on anything, everyone is looking to me for answers and I just don't know._ " Tears began to run down her face, she was frightened and stressed. He knelt down in-front of her and embraced her, letting her bury her face in his chest. Her tears were soaking through his tunic but he didn't care. She was his priority at that moment, he couldn't stand seeing her so broken. Whenever he had seen her she was determined, happy, confident, strong, but at that moment she was frail, he was afraid anything he said would crush her completely. So he just held her, gently stroking her hair, in an attempt to calm her down. After a while she finally fell asleep from exhaustion, he moved her to his bed and left to speak to Cassandra.

She was in her usual place sword fighting a training dummy, showing up the new recruits to Cullen's dismay since apparently the recruits were hiding behind their shields instead of just blocking. " _Cassandra may I have a word with you?_ " She stopped mid-swing and looked at him ". _This better be important Solas._ " " _It is about Lavellan's living arrangement._ " " _Solas she is perfectly fine staying in the Chantry._ " " _I do not think she is. With the Chancellor always at her throat and the Chantry showing we are more then unwelcome I believe she needs to stay somewhere that is away from all that so she can have a break from it all._ " She made a disgusted noise " _And where do you propose we put her?_ " He straightened his posture showing Cassandra he was not going to back down " _She is more then welcome to stay with me, and I will watch over her as you have been with her staying in the Chantry._ " She glared at him and took a deep breath " _Fine have it your way, but if I find out you two try to leave Haven without permission she will be put back in the Chantry._ "


	5. Chapter 5

He was surprised Cassandra gave in as quickly as she did, but he wasn't going to question it, she accepted and that was all he needed. He would let her know of her new living arrangement as soon as she woke, but first he needed to make arrangements for another bed. Time seemed to pass much quicker when he was reading and her stirring notified him to her waking. " _Feel better?_ " She had just sat up and she rubbed her eyes " _A bit, sorry about all of that._ " He chuckled " _Well you need not fret about returning to the Chantry, you have been placed in a new housing arrangement and Cassandra is no longer looking over your every move._ " She looked at him confused " _What are you talking about? What new living arrangement?_ " He put down his book and got up to look at her " _As of earlier today you are free to live here with me as your supervisor._ " Her eyes opened wide " _WHAT! You.. you're kidding right? This is some kind of joke._ " His brow rose " _Why would I joke about this?_ "

She saw the genuine look of confusion on his face, she knew then, he was telling the truth. " _Why did Cassandra let me stay here? Why did you accept?_ " he walked over to her and sat down on the side of the bed " _Why she agreed I am not sure, and I did not just accept I was the one that made the request._ " She looked at him in shock " _You requested the change of my living arrangement!?_ " He looked down placing his hands in his lap " _After the stressful day you had I thought going back to the Chantry just to have Chancellor Roderick try to have you arrested again would just make things worse. So I appealed to Cassandra to make this your sanctuary in a sense._ " She wrapped her arms around his waist laying her forehead on his back " _Thank you Solas. No one has ever done anything like this for me, thank you._ " They sat there like that for a few moments before he coughed " _Um I had another bed brought in, unless you want to continue using mine._ " Her face turned red in an instant and she jumped out of the bed " _No that's fine I'll use the other one._ " She laughed nervously and he chuckled " _Would you like something to eat then?_ " " _Food sounds great, I'm starving._ "

They shared a simple meal of roasted nug, the silence was deafening to her " _So we are going to the Hinterlands tomorrow._ " " _Yes, have you decided what you are going to do?_ " " _Protecting the refugees should be our top priority once we do that we should go see Horse Master Dennet and make sure he is ok and get the horses for the Inquisition._ " " _And what of recruiting the Mages or Templars?_ " She looked down and poked at her food " _I don't know yet._ " He hid a smile " _Well what you do know is a good start your heart is in the right place._ " She looked up at him sitting across the table " _Who do you think we should recruit? I know they both have their strengths but who would be more beneficial?" "Well if Cullen is correct the Templars could lower the magical output of the breach, but if he is wrong then the Mages would be our best bet with them feeding their magical abilities into your mark._ " She nodded her head in agreement " _That is a very good point I will keep that in mind and see what happens._ "

He went to bed shortly after they finished cleaning up after their meal and she grabbed a book tucking herself into her bed. She tried to focus on the book but her mind was distracted, she kept thinking about all the trials ahead of her and about him. Looking over to the other side of the room she saw him laying there, he looked so at peace, relaxed. She wondered what he was dreaming about or if he was traveling in the Fade. Her eyes opened wide and she buried her face into the book. _What am I thinking? Staring at him while he is sleeping what kind of creep am I?_ She couldn't help herself she stole another glace at him, she admired him, he was there to listen to her no matter the problem, she was grateful he was in her life she couldn't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't come to the Inquisition when he did. But she did know, she wouldn't be alive if he hadn't come, she owed him her life but he treated it as nothing but a good deed he didn't want her to repay him. With all these thought going through her head she realized, she was falling for him.


End file.
